Blackberry Cinnamon Twist
Of the several Hells that exist in the Fine Dining multiverse, none are more beautiful or patently ridiculous than Gay Hell, a realm of gorgeous open fields and rainbow-filled skies with few rules and even fewer straight people. But it was not always so - once, it was not so different from modern-day Earth: a dystopian place of misery and despair, where corporations dictate everyone’s lives with an iron fist and force its inhabitants to work for them or live in destitution. And at the realm’s core existed a supermassive black hole around which all things orbited, which the bureaucratic tyrants used to make all of their problems disappear. However, the Gays of the soon-to-be Gay Hell decided enough was enough. In a cosmic revolution of rarely-seen proportions, they rose up and overthrew their dictators, earning their liberty and altering the very energy of the plane of existence, transforming it into the paradise that exists today. When the realm shifted so dramatically, so too did the black hole at its center, absorbing enough Gayness Energy to begin to have its own thoughts, then its own sentience, and finally, an epithet. This is the very black hole that transformed into Blackberry Cinnamon Twist, a demon girl with a bubbly attitude, overflowing kindness, and endless gnawing hunger. Her skin is divided perfectly into pale blue and dark gray, and two pointed horns extend from her mop of curly black hair. Typically, she wears a pretty simple black, frilly tank-top with matching jeans, though she certainly wears dresses from time to time if the mood strikes her. Her bright pink eyes are always filled with curiosity (and twinkling stars), and ever since gaining sentience, she’s been focused on trying to find her place in the world around her. Her hunger, though usually controllable, is terrifyingly infinite, and Blackberry hates hurting or inconveniencing the people around her. Learning her own true nature, and that of black holes in general, so that she can be a good person from her own perspective, is what led her to join DBA; a place where crazy things happen all the time instead of just around herself. Even though her hunger can get in the way sometimes, she’s been trying to learn how to cook food that tastes good, and learn what ‘tasting good’ even means in the first place, considering her ability to devour anything and everything if she feels like it. Though she struggles quite a bit, she’s a well-meaning person who wants to try and make friends and learn what it means to be good. Powers Themed after the reality-warping nature of a black hole, Blackberry’s epithet has the power to alter the nature and behavior of things around her. Her attacks, along with those of her allies, can change radically depending on what is rolled on the ‘Reality Warp’ table. This is a table that can do all sorts of things, from shifting the gravity of a target to covering someone in bees. Her signature ability, ‘Diversity University’, allows her to extend the ability to warp reality to two of her allies, letting them come up with bullshit effects to inflict on their enemies, or potentially lessen the abilities of their enemies. She also has several abilities that are more themed around her being a black hole than the strangeness of her epithet. Despite being a kind and adventurous girl, she’s constantly accompanied by strange cracks and distortions in reality itself that are filled with darkness, teeth, and unblinking eyes. She can use these distortions to attack and try to consume enemies, and the devouring tendrils are attracted to those who have been hit with Reality Warp effects, potentially causing a chain reaction. In addition, her ‘Supermassive’ talent makes her more difficult to get pushed around despite her petite size, and her main weapon, ‘Gravity Fists’, utilizes her incredibly dense nature to punch people with a much greater amount of strength than one would expect. Most notably of all, her passive greatly affects how her abilities can be used in combat. Blackberry’s Red Stat is ‘Hunger’, and the more Stamina she spends, the higher her Hunger increases. She has a neutral, Hungry, and Ravenous state, and when her Hunger bar fills, her body collapses into its true form: an all-consuming black hole that indiscriminately devours both friends and enemies. Although it’s very powerful, the black hole form also takes double damage from all sources, so if she’s unable to decrease her hunger enough to turn back to normal, it’s very likely she’ll be unconscious before her next turn. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 63 Blackberry’s DBA debut was a pretty decent showcase for her character, because she caused a lot of chaos and also demonstrated her outrageous homosexuality. The episode began with XoXo, an axolotl witch, asking the party for help with something. Upon seeing several-dozen witches performing a clearly evil ritual, Blackberry was quite intrigued to say the least. Throughout the ensuing dimension-hopping shenanigans, Blackberry grew to really like Viktor and his enthusiasm, and continually fangirled over how “adorable” Calista and Reeves’ relationship is. After the excruciating 5 hours of storytelling that Excallibrine put the party through, Blackberry was confused and overwhelmed. But it only got worse when Tera and Calista started arguing and literally battling over a demon-possessed weapon named Tekitai-Teki Baishū. She had absolutely no idea what was going on and really only wanted the team to get along. This fight also resulted in the spontaneous creation of Camillia Teason, who was just a generic witch NPC who was supposed to be the actual fight for that combat. But due to Tera eagerly grabbing the cursed weapon, and Iris rolling to make her an actual character, she joined the combat and began helping Blackberry. The combat ended when Blackberry fused with Camillia and XoXo’s axolotl familiar to create Blackilliadeline, who unleashed an incredibly gay rainbow bubble beam attack on Dr. Love to finally defeat him and Tekitai-Teki Baishū. Finally, the party confronted the mysterious witch queen, Unvers Zero, who revealed her plan (which Neo Bagel is already doing, much to her chagrin) to delete the universe and start again from scratch. This seemingly shallow motivation infuriated Blackberry, because it was an unfortunate reminder of her former status as a simple force of destruction and nothing more. She vowed that she was going to “beat her up”, a sentiment echoed by the rest of the party. Rather than fight them directly, Unvers ordered two of her completely serious minions to battle the party - Lung, and Maize Meyers. It was a long and chaotic battle that nearly ended when Blackberry turned into a black hole for the first time and did a lot of damage to Maize Meyers, even combining with a second black hole created by Sen’ler in the process, but she failed to fully deplete his Stamina, and thus the battle continued with her being unconscious. Ultimately, the session ended with her being disappointed in herself that she wasn’t able to do more to help XoXo, but she’s willing to try again in the future. Episode 69 Despite the inherent humorous nature of this episode, and the many jokes that happened throughout, make no mistake: this episode contains the most harrowing and traumatizing series of events that Blackberry has ever experienced. What began with an innocent date with XoXo, who Blackberry had started dating in an off-screen RP skirmish, quite literally spiraled downwards into hell. In the fancy restaurant they were eating in, Venus enlisted the help of Blackberry, XoXo, and the rest of the party to help make her date with Lilin go well. This went surprisingly well, however, Lilin made the mistake of summoning Malphas, one of her many devil summons, who was enraged over the mundane request she asked of him, using his powers to plunge the entire restaurant into the depths of Hell. The majority of the adventure went fairly well; while Blackberry constantly worried about XoXo's safety, they managed to overcome the challenge presented to them by two Succubi on the Second layer, and then handily defeated a horde of hell-hounds on the Sixth. But the true nightmare was yet to begin. When the party finally confronted Malphas, they were feeling pretty confident in their chances, but when he dealt a jaw-dropping 25 damage to Lilin on his first turn, they knew they were in for the fight of their lives. Blackberry was still determined to defeat him; both to protect XoXo and her friends, and also to prove herself capable of fighting terrifying monsters for the future battles to come. The battle was long, and difficult, and just when it seemed that Mr. Spider had finally created an inescapable trap for the devil, he attempted to reach out and drag Lilin into the depths of the frozen lake with him. In a panic, Blackberry knew she couldn't let this happen, and using several of her powers, she managed to prevent him from grabbing Lilin, but at the cost of her being dragged down instead. The rest of the battle for her was spent in a semi-conscious state of agony as she was dragged into the frigid depths of Hell's Ninth Layer. While she probably would've been content with simply sacrificing herself, the rest of the party were determined not to allow it. In a terrifying emotional roller coaster of a battle that lasted far longer than anyone anticipated, a combination of clever planning, lucky crits, and sheer willpower allowed the party to save Blackberry and just barely escape their watery grave. The battle finally ended when Lilin made some kind of devil contract with Satan himself, and used her power to beat the shit out of Malphas until he could no longer fight. Blackberry and XoXo, both inches from death, shared their first kiss as they finally returned home. Episode 70 Iris had intended to fully complete the summary of this episode, but unfortunately it was eaten by Ned Ravs. Fuck Roll20. Episode 75 Blackberry received an invitation from Voia to participate in Hope's "Fullness Day" party taking place at the Vanderbelt Manor. Having been good friends with the two of them for some time, she was definitely excited to attend the party, but was also understandably nervous about the chosen location. Venus was also going to be attending to support her sisters, and in turn wanted support from the party in case things went badly with her other family members. On top of that, XoXo was also invited, and she came along as well because she would never disappoint a child. Blackberry spent most of the episode incredibly paranoid about possible evil schemes the Vanderbelts might have, particularly Elixyveth, who she'd seen feeding Hope 'proficiency candies' on multiple occasions. It was the rest of the party's first time meeting Elixyveth, and they were surprised to find that she has very low proficiency compared to most Vanderbelts, and also openly proclaims that her epithet is useless. The party decorated the dining room in predictably chaotic fashion, and then hid for a moment to surprise Hope when she arrived. But the group ended up being surprised as well, as Hope arrived with a mysterious girl named Hestia, who is apparently part of a family of heroes, and occasionally shows up at the Vanderbelt manor for vague and inscrutable reasons. After a tense encounter with a ferocious Pinata, Blackberry spoke to Emrick about her reasons for joining DBA and the chaos plaguing DBA recently. Emrick explained his recent stresses involving DBA and the sheer number of issues he's been dealing with lately. Blackberry expressed her desire to not only continue trying to figure out her own strange situation, and continuing to help XoXo with Witch Problems™, but also trying to help others around DBA as well, particularly the friends she's made here so far. The party shook up once again when Phylyra arrived for the family dinner. Tensions immediately escalated between her, Cynthia, Clementine, and Elixyveth until things looked as though they were about to break out into an all-out battle. Cynthia even seemed ready to take out her frustrations on Venus, but Emrick and Blackberry immediately got between the two of them. Thankfully, Emrick was able to diffuse the situation before they went too far. Hope began feeling sleepy and full, which was obviously quite unusual for her, and this made Blackberry even more paranoid, falsely accusing Elixyveth of meddling with her in some way. As it turns out, the reason this day is her Fullness Day in the first place is that it's the one day of the year when she can actually feel satisfied and get some rest, which Blackberry wasn't aware of until that moment. Overall, while the party was tense and filled with excitement, most of the group acknowledged that it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. Blackberry apologized for her paranoid behavior as the group got ready to leave. Trivia * Blackberry is the first character that Iris created for DBA and also the first to make her series debut. * The concept for ‘Gay Hell’ was created during one of the first days that Iris joined the DBA server, from someone making an unrelated joke while she was in the middle of thinking about Blackberry’s character concept. * She is the third member of the trio often referred to as the “Munch Bunch”, along with Hope and Voia. Iris developed a hunger-themed character because she really enjoyed Hope in episode 44, and because Star and Sylvia were nice to her when she first joined the server, prompting her to do want to do something related to their characters. * Blackberry’s backstory is heavily inspired by Iris’ experiences with her own sexuality and gender identity. * The only reason her skin is multicolored is because Iris thought of the last name ‘Twist’ and wanted to reference that somewhat. * In a random roleplay skirmish, Blackberry took a group of friends to her restaurant in Gay Hell, one of which was XoXo. After a lot of prodding from Dido and Mana, they ended up confessing their feelings for each other and are now in a relationship. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters